HOWL FOR ME
by SailorSilvanesti
Summary: In a slightly AU EQ, there is a time-honoured tradition for cubs, presided over by the Chieften & Chieftess  and the other technical Chieften...the resident Stargazer...  Heartwarming, First EQ, please R&R!


I think this is right...slightly AU, uses main characters, but the setting is different...

A little different in traditional pairings...but pretty awesome/weird...wrote it for a GrabBag Comp on , enjoy!^^

**

* * *

**

HOWL FOR ME

It was on the First Day of NewGreen, what the Humans call 'Spring', that this most sacred of traditions was upheld.

Elves of all denominations, tribes and origins intermingled, having made the journey to the Meeting Place during the last ebb of the Season of White-Cold, for this was a most important time.

Several cubs were of an age...it was time...

Many stretched upon the leaf-strewn ground below, those familiar with this Holt curled within hollows of trees, cubs just lay where they fell completely exhausted from the day's traveling.

...Not to mention the subsequent rejoiceful meetings and ridiculously energetic games that had filled the golden afternoon, as they met other cubs from great distances past, becoming close instantly...

Several others were..._otherwise occupied_...having Recognized upon meeting this day, as it was every year...but still it was an exciting time, especially for the cubs, who only knew enough to know that their ranks would swell again two turns of the seasons from now.

Great amounts of cooing, babbling and nonsense-speak resulted from all those who saw the new infants, born these last few seasons; the elder elves sat about and exchanged news, complaints and anything other, relevant or no.

It was as it should be.

A Great Family Reunion!

~)0(~

After the last hours of sunlight had slipped from the sky, elves stirred and cubs were roused from their sleep, some too excited to stay still long enough for their parents to properly attire them...so many adults were seen chasing half-naked children hither and fro.

Snorting into his cupped hand, Skywise turned to Cutter, finding it impossible to verbalize the thoughts within his mind, he merely burst out laughing and sent all within their tree-hollow a very ..._unique_ memory.

It was of the time he, Skywise, had been in charge of a certain chief-to-be and that certain cub was being rather rebellious...refusing to stand still long enough for his exasperated 'older brother' to fully clothe him after bathing...

And so had run past a startled encampment of humans wearing nothing but his skin!

_*He was lucky to walk away wearing it too...*_

The Stargazer sent, Leetah smiled in modest amusement, -but unfortunately for Cutter-, Ember rolled upon the ground, clutching her stomach and shrieking with laughter beside her twin, who mirrored her actions in a more modest fashion.

Shooting his soulbrother a look that could have set stone afire, the Chieften of Wolfriders gave Skywise a smack over the head, and pushed him off the sleep-furs!

Giving a spiteful glare, from his undignified location, the star-maned Wolfrider sent them all into gales of laughter, anew...

Leetah finally took pity on her other Lifemate and him her hand, carefully testing his weight against her own, slightly over-balanced form, she pulled!

Only to tumble down into his arms, laughing!

Cutter gazed down at the pair and shook his head, silently offering both a hand, Skywise leapt upright immediately, then assisted Leetah to her feet; strangely she laughed at the concern on his face.

"Oh, Beloved, they are fine!" she said, placing a hand to her rounded stomach, rubbing gently and smiling.

Ember had righted herself long enough to dash outside and return, breathless but excited, announcing it was to begin very shortly, Chitter near full-grown cubling appeared in the doorway, and the pair ran off shrieking wildly into the night.

SunT- uh, SunStream, as he had been re-named by his father, moved over to his mother, a faint smile on his lips as he touched the bulge that hid his future siblings from view.

He gasped, eyes wide in surprise, Leetah laughed and patted his hand, "Your magic feeling, Kitling?" she asked, he nodded in surprise. She smiled secretively and left with her eldest son, leaving behind a stunned Cutter and Skywise.

They hastily ran after her...

~)0(~

A Howl was called for, and a storytelling there would be!

Pike gathered the many Elves about him, a great fire sparking up in their midst, cubs dancing and howling a little off-key in excitement.

Regaling them with tales of the Great and Mighty Bearclaw, the Sweet, logical but fierce Joyleaf...Sorrow for the loss of beautiful Crucent...the Tale of the Great Crossing and the Siege of Blue Mountain...

A Hundred Tales and one...it was most exciting, even to those who had heard them hundreds of times before...

As Cutter, Skywise, Leetah and SunStream -hastily re-joined by a flushed Ember- entered, Pike's voice was cut-off and all tilted back their heads to howl a welcoming. Even those who were not of the Wolfriders had learned upon a time ago to howl, or at least sing in key to the blood-song that pounded in elven veins...

As was the case with the WaveDancers, who lounged within the nearby pool, an offshoot of an inland river that lead directly from their sea-home to this Holt. Part of the reason this place had been chosen was for it's accessibility to all the different forms of Elves.

A wise choice...

~)0(~

Chitter sat at her parent's feet, her mother, Moonshade, absently combing her long red hair with the delicate fingers of a tanner, coaxing out any tangles, brambles and twigs that may have found their way in when she and Ember had gone off together.

Strong and Silent, Strongbow allowed a smile to light his features as he gazed at his youngest daughter, she held all the fiery defiance and life of Crucent, and yet was so different...his eldest son sat across from him, their youngest son in his lap.

Dart bounced TrueAim upon his knee, the dark-haired child chirruping quietly in pure joy...

Dewshine, Tyleet and Scouter were running after a certain way-ward pair...their youngest, Lightheart and River, the girls not making it easy on any of them!

Strangely enough, Windkin and Pool had made themselves scarce, and sat busily laughing like fools in a nearby tree-top...not even thinking past the Now.

For if they had, they would have realized the telling off that was coming their way would be _**legendary!**_

~)0(~

Clearbrook was talking to a large grouping of newer elves, from a distant snow-tribe they had discovered through the Palace; likewise, Treestump was being regaled with tales of bravery by the youths of the Grass-Plains Elves from far, far East...

Aroree glided above, carrying many armfuls of cubs on their first flights...delighting in their joy; Rayek was, as ever, by Timmain's side, Venka running after his grandchild, Astara -while Mender stirred and tried to flank the cub in by running at his daughter from side-on.

A short bark of laughter could be heard from the desert-born magic-user as the child was caught by her father, rolling in the dust in fake battle...of which Mender was 'losing' to Astara...

Many similar sights filled the camp, hundreds of elves filled the area, land, sky and water; eventually all settled, Cutter and Leetah settled themselves on a throne that RedLance had fashioned half-way up a broad, living tree for them.

Taking a second to drag the way-ward Stargazer up with them...

SunStream and Ember stood attentively at their feet, well, more of at their waist, the throne wasn't _that_ high up...

"It is time," Cutter decreed, smiling, Leetah spoke then "For the cubs to know of their destinies..."

None too gently, the Stargazer was nudged into saying his piece, which he had mostly forgotten, but thanks to the pain it was coming back...

"Uh, *_ahem_* Long have we gazed into the Scroll of Colours, scrying each of your destinies, and it has been determined!" He gave a side-long, '_satisfied_?' look at Cutter, who grinned mischievously and leapt from the seat with fluid grace.

"Let those who are called come forth and embrace their future!" he called, and a trail of about twelve cubs stepped forth.

Chitter, Astara, TrueAim, Lightheart and River from the Wolfrider/Desert-folk, and Ahut, Dios and Malk from the Go-Backs, flanked by two Plains-children, Uhlah and Sharah, and a child from each the WaveDancers [Coral] and Snow-Tribe [Venat].

Leetah leapt down into her Lifemate's arms, to stand beside the pair -for Skywise had landed to her right- and called the female cubs forwards first,

Chitter, Astara, Lightheart, River, Dios, Uhlah, Sharah and Coral stood forth, some wriggling with excitement and others twitching nervously.

"To you all, great fortunes have been afforded, come forth child of the Go-Backs," she called, as Dios moved forwards, Leetah placed a box in her hands, opened to reveal a bear-tooth necklace. "You have been chosen as a Hunter, a warrior of your people!"

There was great applause and hooting from the Go-Backs...

"The Children of the Plains, come forth," Uhlah and Sharah paced nervously forwards, a box was given to both of them, "To Uhlah, the gift of weaving has been given," the child pulled out an ornately woven headband, "and to Sharah, the gift of brightmetal work!"

There was a surprised murmuring as the child pulled out a pair of ornately carved metal gauntlets...never before had a female-cub of the Plains-Tribe received such a destiny!

"Coral, Daughter of the water, my heart and my Child, come forth!"

SunStream felt his heart swell as his daughter stepped forth, a twinge within screamed with sorrow that he wished her mother could be here...but was overwhelmed by pride as his mother proclaimed,

"You have the hands and heart of a Healer, your destiny is great!"

The child opened her box to reveal a pendant, the jewel within glowed with fierce pink intensity, luminescent in the night.

"For the twins, Lightheart and River, a destiny of unity is yours..." Leetah stated cryptically, Skywise and Cutter handing them each a gift and fondly remembering their Destiny Night...

They both contained an identical bracelet with the sigil of flame...

"Yours is the craft of Fire! Shape it well..."

"Astara, child of the Desert, come forth," the child did so, eyeing the box in her hands with skeptical yellow eyes... "Child of Magic, yours is a great power, that of flight, and your keen eyes give you the destiny of Scout and Tracker!"

Wolfriders howled, Savah, Rayek, Mender and Venka clapped in joy as the child turned ecstatic eyes on them, hovering a few inches off the ground to the amusement of those around her...as she beheld the circlet of pure brightmetal etched with mountains, forests and stars...

"And to Chitter, child of the bow...you are a Far-Sender, power of mind rivaling that of your father, and this is rightfully yours." She handed over a box...and two ornately marked gauntlets of finest leather, heart bursting, she opened the box to reveal...her father's Destiny Night Necklace!

A silver dagger crossed with a brightmetal bow...

Turning, she ignored protocol and hugged her parents fiercely...to the joy and tears of those around her.

~)0(~

Next the boys were summoned.

TrueAim, Ahut, Malk and Venat stood biting lips and quivering in excitement...

"Children of the Mountains, your destinies have been thought out greatly," she paused as they were passed their boxes, "Ahut, Child of Stone, you will wield it as weapon and shelter, use it well!"

His was a piece of polished stone set upon a leather thong, not unlike the lodestone...

The Go-Backs faltered for a second, unsure how to deal with the idea of a magic-user, then shrugged and cheered like wild creatures...

"To Malk, the gift of fiery determination and strategy has been given, as well as the gift of Healing. Yours is a Great Destiny, be wise."

His pendant glowed deep green, and at this, the Go-Backs errupted even harder, a leader _and_ a Healer?

Things were looking up for the warrior-elves of the mountains...

"Son of the Snow, come to me..." she gestured at the surprised looking child, who tentatively took the box from Skywise, opening it to reveal a ring, set with blue precious stones in a wave pattern, "Yours is the gift of Water-shaping...-_this includes snow, fear not child._" She whispered reassuringly to him as the Snow-Elves broke into confused, but excited applause...

"And finally, to TrueAim, son of Warriors...yours is a truly amazing aptitude for the Bow...Wonder where he got _that?_" She asked coyly, giving a wink to Strongbow and Moonshade, causing those around to burst into gales of laughter...

"But yours is also the gift of Beauty, you will be a great Tanner, rivaling and someday surpassing the leathers of your mother...Can I order a new dress now? Or must I wait in line?" she jested at the excited child.

TrueAim laughed, opening his box to reveal beautiful leather gauntlets as his sister had received, but also his mother's Destiny Night Necklace!

A leather band with ornate carving and a single stone hanging from the front...

He ran to them for an embrace, Dart getting squeezed within an inch of his life in the process, for being too close to a happy cub...initially it had been he who would to gift the child with his own necklace, but Leetah had insisted he save it for his daughter when she turned of age.

Starlight sat upon her mother's shoulders, gazing upwards, and he smiled, catching Aroree's eye, who was smiling at the strange fascination of her daughter...

~)0(~

"The Destiny Night is complete," Leetah announced, Cutter carrying on with, "Now you just have to live up to them!"

He bellowed with laughter, swiftly followed by most of the other adults around, before being harshly rammed in the ribs by Skywise -who had been eager for a little revenge- and found his action warranted and indeed _encouraged_ by Leetah...

They smiled, it was time for the feasting and dancing...

~)0(~

Go-Backs howled and leapt about the fire to a furious rhythm, Snow-Elves sang out in high, clear, beautiful voices; Aroree glided about and 'danced' with her daughter, Starlight.

Plains-Elves cooked strange delicacies with the meat Cutter and the Wolfriders had caught earlier, some carefully measuring everyone for size and slipping new garments on friends, new and old.

All the cubs were newly-garbed and were in ecstasy!

Tonight was theirs, the younger cubs catching the excitement of their forebears like a contagious disease, it was utterly and delightfully infectious!

Leetah watched them from where she sat upon a luxurious set of furs, draped upon the ground for her and her lifemates...Ember had gone off again, probably with Chitter, and SunStream was listening to probably the _two-hundredth_ re-telling of how Coral got her destiny and admiring the glowing pendant.

So like his own yellow one...

She smiled, then felt something stir...it may have just been the music but she could have sworn she felt the cubs..._leaping_ in there!

And then she knew, not as a healer, as a mother, she just _knew_ and called for her lifemates..."Skywise! Cutter!"

~)0(~

Back in their tree-home, high in the air, she paced and was constantly reassured by the other two, lock-sending to take what they could.

ShenShen was summoned...

~)0(~

As dawn began to break into the world, a wailing cry was taken up, piercing and loud proclaiming great joy to those gathered and a cheer went up...

A few moments later, Skywise stepped through the entrance and onto a large branch, tiny bundle held in strong, moonlight pale arms.

There was an excited buzz...what was it to be? Boy? Girl?

Then Cutter stepped out on the branch behind him, carrying _another_ bundle...

Several Elves fainted...

~)0(~

A gruff, seldom heard voice split the expectant air, "Well?"

Skywise's eyes went wide with surprise when Strongbow spoke and he looked like he would've fallen out of the tree, but re-gained control and righted himself.

He smiled, prideful beam near blinding the first few rows of elves!

Skywise gently moved the bundle in his arms, carefully he unwrapped the child's bindings to show off the pale, beautiful face of his daughter, her hair was as pale as his, though her skin a little darker.

Gasps of delight rippled through those gathered, exclamations at her beauty also heard; Cutter stepped forwards and unwrapped his bundle, displaying the pale red-topped head of their new son.

Skin as his sister's, that strange pale tan...he was beautiful, then he yawned. Skywise's heart nearly burst with joy as the tiny creature in his soul-brother's arms stretched a tiny arm out and waved the tiny fist, brilliant blue eyes opening on this world for only the second time.

His twin opened her eyes also, green as a forest and beautiful like nothing else he had ever seen...

Then he realized everyone was waiting, and cleared his throat.

"Leetah, Cutter and I have decided -after quite a lot of deliberation...you would call it arguing...- that they should be named..." he paused, watching as everyone strained forwards to hear the proclamation.

"Our children shall be named, Joystar, in honour of our last Chieftess and her own beauty, and out son, FireHeart, for his rousing war-cry!" he called, to great applause.

Someone commented on the child's lung capacity, and their current headache, and he grinned, calling back, "Great! A volunteer for cub-sitting duty!"

There was laughter, and then he turned back into the tree, Cutter following with FireHeart in his arms.

ShenShen ran a dark finger down each infant's face before patting Leetah's hand one more time, smiling softly at them all and leaving.

~)0(~

The pair placed the children back in Leetah's arms, sitting upon the furs and leaning in to hold their Lifemate, she smiled, tired but exultant.

The three gazed down at their new cubs as tiny limbs wriggled and grabbed for their fingers, which were swiftly given, Leetah sent to the pair of them as tears of joy cascaded down her face...

_*Oh, Fahr, Tam...look at what we've made...*_

And no other words were needed...

THE END

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own ElfQuest...Damn...*Pout*

I hope you liked it!^^ Please Review...

The story behind this is, on EQ, there was a grab-bag competition where you had to include three things: Leaping, A Box, and the First Day of Spring...I think I got all three...*wink*


End file.
